In Love With Your Body
by Pokemonfan180
Summary: A Oneshot: Gary turns himself into a girl to spend time with his love of life, Leaf, but it got naughty. Leafgreenshipping


**In Love with your body**

 **:-D**

 **Hey** ** _guys, this is a oneshot._**

 **Give it** ** _a shot_**

 ** _;D._**

"Okay! you sure you want to do this!?" asked Ash as he saw his friend getting changed into a girl.

"I've made my decision, and don't let me overthink it!" said Gary, as he finally got to position those; what do we call it; _fake chest_.

"Okay! lets go~" he said on a girly voice, and the two finally got out of ash's room.

:-D

 _In the school_

"Pay attention here students, we have a new student over!!" said professor Ivy, adressing the students with the arrival of a new student.

As that was said, all students concentrated their eyes on the door, which just in time opened to reveal a girl, who was quite tall to be a girl though, but with a cute, almost manly face, which can be unnoticed by the men, who was more beautiful than the stars, even more warm than sun, and even sexier than porn queens.

"Introduce yourself child!"

"*clears her throat* Hello everyone! My name is Georgia, and I am your new classmate!" gary said, oh no! I mean, Georgia said in a voice even sweeter than maple syrup.

"New classmate, be my new bedmate!!" were the reviews of the male population.

Oh did gary not feel ashamed of the male community right now! I'm not sure though, but his eyes were just concentrated on the seat next to his dream gal, whom he has been trying to get from a long time.

"Oh! that was rude! okay now feel comfortable, get seated next to leaf over there, seems like gary is absent today." said professor Ivy, and then she prepared herself to start with the class.

Gary and Ash both coughed at the last one, but continued on their jobs.

"Oh! yeah it says here, Gary will be out of station for the next ten days, so you can sit with her while he comes okay" professor ivy announced and the class continued.

The class finished and it was intro time:

"Hey Georgia! I am Leaf, nice to meet you" leaf said and stretched her hand out to him, which he slowly shook, electrocuted by her presence.

"hi! I'm Georgia, nice to meet you too!", and the conversation flung by between the two.

It ranged from favourite things to place of living. Leaf learned that she was also originally a pallet town's resident, but then moved away as her father's job was transferable.

In the days that followed, leaf and Georgia became the best of the Friends. She didn't knew, but she felt like she was talking to gary, maybe the two have similar personalities, that's why. Although leaf formed a kind of glorified image of Georgia in her mind, since the day she started behaving not very lady-like. Like that day, when she found her adjusting her boobs, and during their basketball game, when she found her running away _shoutin_ g _'i lost my chest'_ , but then they were friends and that can be denied though, and the person can be taught the right behaviour. Leaf thought that Georgia is not able to handle those hormonal changes, and gave her an entire lecture on how to handle your ladyhood.

Gary liked it how leaf got so touchy- touchy with him, thinking that he was a girl; which he was not.

He loved all that closeness, which he could never achieve as a boy.

No, in this story, leaf doesn't live next to gary.

So gary liked it all, but he was almost dead that day leaf gave him that 'Girl problem lecture'.

So, let me tell you, their had been a basketball tournament in their college, and their school had won with a great score, and because leaf was the captain of the team, she was asked to give a party, which she had given.

Gary was at the party, and one thing he knew for sure, that he got to make a big move today, because his ten days deadline had ended today.

Leaf asked gary to dance with her,and he accepted the offer. He didn't knew why, but he couldn't control himself, or the fact that he is sure phenotypically a girl right now.

He just couldn't. He wrapped his hands around her small waist, and pulled her in him, which surprised leaf.

Soon this dance got converted into a hormonal swing, and the two finally ended up in leaf's room.

Gary locked the door from inside, still hugging leaf, he tore off his wig, his top and started kissing leaf.

Starting with her neck, going all the way, to the back of her head, on her neck, he with one hand held onto her, while with the other hand unzipped her dress and made her fall on the bed, and then his kisses turned into something passionate which my words can't describe right now.

Leaf was completely unconscious in his grasp, but somewhere knew that he was Gary. It was supposed to be an all girls party, a good girls party, but it turned into a sex, thanks to Gary.

 ** _That's it guys, i hope you like it, and sorry I cant describe sexual intercourse more than this, I am a good girl._**

REVIEW


End file.
